In Your Eyes
by Blitz Chick
Summary: A quick story set right before Borderlands 2. Based off the idea that one of Lilith's dislikes is "getting dumped by another Vault hunter".


She was a wrathful sort of angel. The kind that was more likely to turn the world to dust than revive it. And yet, Mordecai couldn't help but stare at her from across the field of decimated skaggs. In the grayscale that was his world, she seemed to be the closest thing to color he could get.

Five years had been quite a long time. But there she was, hair longer than he recalled it ever being. Great wings of flame stretched around her, wreathing her in their flame as she finally turned her pale gaze towards him.

"You got scruffier, asshat."

He'd almost forgotten how eloquent she could be.

"And you stole my kill."

She laughed, the sound smooth and bitter, like one of those vile health potions Dr. Ned sold. Still, he couldn't blame her. As he approached, he could feel the heat emanating off her.

Too hot to hold, and yet, he wanted to.

The silence was unbroken as they picked through the bodies, scrounging for ammo and money. It was impossible not to sense how angry and bitter the siren was. She didn't look at Mordecai as she worked, the flames slowly dying away, a few flames still flickering around her slim frame. Not that he could blame her, but still, the memories were…hard to repress

The feel of her skin against his. The way she moved, all muscle and sinew against his almost skeletal frame. Her breath, hot against his neck. The grayscale flush of color in her cheeks. The heatless flames that enveloped them as she rode her passion out to it's peak. The soft noises she made that rose into triumphant cries.

And the dry-eyed anger when he left.

To his surprise, it was Bloodwing that bridged the impossible gap between them. He had always thought it strange that his precious bird who disliked everyone had been so friendly with Lilith. On occasion, he would even consent to sitting on her arm.

Now the bird flapped it's great wings and flew over, settling on Lilith's shoulder. She paused in her search, a little confused before she stopped and pulled a strip of dried skagg meat from her belt for the bird. This fact was surprising to Mordecai, since he knew that she hated the taste of skagg meat. The only reason Lilith kept it on hand was because Bloodwing liked it. As the raptor wolfed down the tough meat, she buried her fingertips in the scraggly feathers, massaging Bloodwing's head.

"Always did like you."

"That makes one of you."

He glared, halfway through pocketing an extra round of sniper ammo. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She whirled, hair fluttering as she did so. "I don't like getting left behind for no reason."

Silence fell again, broken only by a few quiet screeches from Bloodwing. After a long moment, Bloodwing playfully nipped at Lilith's hair before spreading his leathery wings and returning to Mordecai's shoulder.

At long last, Lilith spoke, her pale gaze locked onto some point on the horizon. "You hear about Handsome Jack's latest dealings?"

He shook his head, drawing level with her. "Nah. Kept my head down."

"There's a new group he's after. Rumor is they're here looking for the Vault." She glanced sideways. A vicious little smirk pulled at the corner of her full lips. "Sound familiar?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Ah, I get it."

She rolled her shoulders back, now facing him full on, something different, almost sultry about her voice. "They're gonna need some help."

"Probably."

"We're gonna need a lot of guns."

"Absolutely."

"I'm gonna need you."

He stared at her. There was a hard question blazing in her pale eyes. He wished he knew the color, but all he got was the palest shade of gray. The memory of her skin was tantalizing. "Sure about that?"

"Nope." She was close now; close enough for him to smell her dusty, almost burnt scent. "But it's what I need."

He stared down at her. "You ain't gonna run off on me this time?"

"No promises."

"Figured."

She shrugged. "What can I say. You aren't any better."

At this, he finally laughed, scaring Bloodwing into the air. Although he tried to think about it, the slender hunter already had an idea of what his choice would be. The choice was between the solitary emptiness that Pandora had offered him over the past five years and the light and scalding heat of the woman before him.

Finally, a smile split her features. "Let's get moving. Handsome Jack isn't going to just wait around for us."

As she took the lead, he smirked, Bloodwing's weight returning to his arm. "Sure, just leave the big game to me, little girl."

Her laughter rang from the rocky crags, wild and bright in the Pandora sun. "Sure! Maybe I'll let you get a shot in!"

She was certainly the kind of woman who would burn the world to ashes. But Mordecai wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
